wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Muireanne Dawnbreeze
Muireanne Dawnbreeze is a blood elven shadow priestess, and leader of the vigilante group Parallax. Respected by her peers, she has nonetheless faced a difficult path lined with many defeats. She is notable for her fierce dedication to her cause, governed by a stubborness and a hatred of the Legion that almost goes beyond reasonable. Birth and Childhood Muireanne was born an only child to Talenia Sparrowsun and Sarenin Dawnbreeze, in Fairbreeze Village. However, the family soon relocated to a small home outside the village, Her mother and father worked together as alchemists, and their life was pleasant, their family respected in the community. Muireanne spent her time learning at home or with her good friend, Siofra Morningflight. Nonetheless, this all changed. While on a trip to the Tirisfal Glades, Muireanne found herself being followed by an elf only a year younger than her. This elf was Jiriann Rayrunner, who had been left orphaned and abandoned. The Dawnbreezes took her in, and the two grew up together, although their relationship was at times tumultous. (For example, there is a well-known story involving Jiriann terrorizing her sister with a wheel of cheese.) Yet despite outward appearances, Muireanne loved her sister. So when Jiriann disappeared, Muir was distraught, throwing herself into her studies, which covered a variety of subjects, including alchemy. Having always been a devout follower of the Light, she relied on her faith to help her work past the loss, and it was this that helped cement her decision to join the priesthood. Once she was old enough, she left home for Silvermoon, returning home only for occasional visits. The Destruction of Silvermoon Muireanne studied feverishly among the other priests in the order, soon making a name for herself. She assisted as a medic and confessor, helping in services and ceremonies. She had a small group of friends while she was there, living an idyllic and peaceful life - at least, until the rumors started coming in and the forests of Quel'thalas were thrown into chaos. As the Scourge poured into the city, Muireanne did her best to heal the fallen but soon abandoned this task, focusing only on escape. She armed herself with a kitchen knife - it is the effectiveness of this weapon that has lead to her preference of daggers even today - and managed to escape, using shadow magic for the first time in her desperation. Fleeing the city, she headed for her home, only to find it destroyed, her parents killed. They had been directly in the path of destruction the Scourge had wrought. Choosing not to lose herself in her grief, Muireanne buried them and swore to battle the Scourge. She traveled to Fairbreeze Village, helping them there for a time before she went to the Ghostlands, joining a small regiment of Farstriders. It was in this group that she began to research shadow magic, feeling that the Light had not been enough alone to save her or those she loved. Yet she was reckless, suffering from her magic withdrawal, her own personal grief, and her lack of proper training. She opened herself up to the whispers of the shadows, drawing into herself and away from others. Called back to Silvermoon, it was there that Muireanne first partook in fel magic, becoming a blood elf. She did not rest there, instead traveling far and wide in her battle against the Scourge and the Legion. When it seemed that the Ghostlands and Eversong no longer requied her assistance as much, she joined a group of Horde soldiers who aimed to secure the area around the Dark Portal. The Argent Dawn Her time at the portal was short. Restless and craving battle with the Scourge, she journeyed to the Plaguelands, pledging her service to the Argent Dawn. She seemed an oddity there at first, not as devoted to the Light as others - for in her practice of shadow magic, she had begun to discard the Light. Nonetheless, it was here that something happened that began to turn everything around. Muireanne met Cillian Firestrike, a blood elf paladin who had been part of the Dawn since Silvermoon fell. The two of them fell in love, the only time Muireanne was ever in a relationship. She began to ever so slowly turn back to using the Light regularly, not just as something secondary to shadow. But it did not last. Cillian was cut down while fighting on the field, and Muireanne, trying desperately to save him, failed, the long neglect of her healing magic finally having an impact. His death sent her into a long depression, and she abstained from battle for a time, returning to Silvermoon and working odd jobs, including a stint as a bartender. Muireanne couldn't stay inactive for long, however. Just a short time later she took up her weapons again, choosing to learn how to balance shadow for battle with the Light for healing. She chose a life of celibacy and abstained from any further romantic entanglements. But this wasn't entirely all bad. She rediscovered her sister, Jiriann, and worked alongside her in an organization called the Dark Command, dedicated to the destruction of demons. She stayed in the Command as a council member up until its disintegration. She served as well in the Argent Crusade, joining them as they worked to gain a foothold in the Icecrown Citadel. Present Troubles Muireanne has not chosen an easy life. She has dedicated herself entirely to her work as a vigilante and freelance researcher. She gives little quarter to demons or the Scourge, or to their sympathizers. This has earned her a number of enemies, and it has gotten her in quite a few awful situations, most of which come accompanied with various scars. She's found herself losing her right eye after killing an incubus, later replacing it with an engineered eye that saw things as magical energy. The index and ring finger on her right hand were cut off seemingly at random, leading her to have to learn to write and do things with her left hand. The tips of her ears were sliced off and the word "forgotten" etched into her chest after she was tortured by someone who tried to murder her and failed. She lost touch with the Light after being stabbed with a cursed blade, and can now only use it rarely and in its weakest forms. But it hasn't all been failures. Despite her troubles and the constant bad luck that sems to dog her, she has joined the organization Parallax, which has the same goals the Command did. Recently, leadership of this organization was turned over to her by Xaevier Dawnrunner. Personality This priestess does not hold for nonsense. To her, life is about her work. She does not drink, use anything that might alter or mind, and is celibate. She has perhaps maybe only three people she'd call actual friends; everyone else is oddly detached, more like combat partners to her than anything. She's severe and unforgiving, judgemental and bitter. But it's not all bad. Muir does not have a bad heart, and is still compassionate. She's been known to offer her home to someone for the night, as long as they don't cause a ruckus. She will listen and forgive if it seems the right thing to do. She enjoys quiet activities, like reading and gardening, and enjoys time with her two cats, Buttons and Socks. Her aspiration is a quiet, peaceful life in the end, but this has been disrupted by her long fighting. Fighting Style Muireanne is a shadow priest and, as such, relies on shadow magic. She is a master of understanding mental nature, and is dedicated to the ideas of retribution and vengeance. The spells she casts aren't spells formed completely of her own malice, but rather feed upon the mind of the target, making them suffer in repentance for the sins they've committed. She is quick to cast, and has learned how to cast silently so as to make herself less predictable. She can go into a person's mind and either control them or read their thoughts, and even, in the right cases, shut the mind down. But when magic is not enough, Muireanne falls back on the physical, choosing to fight with a dagger or sometimes a staff. Category:Archived Characters